godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Renewal Taekwondo
' ' Renewal Taekwondo, or RE Taekwondo, is a type of martial art developed in modern South Korea. It is used by Jin Mo-Ri and Jin Tae-Jin in the series. It is emphazied in strong, fast kicks like its base WTF Taekwondo. Some skills are directly linked with WTF, skills involving Hwechook for example, and some are created purely by Jin Tae-Jin and other associates. Origins In 1960s, after the Korean War one of the Northern agents were arrested alive. His abilities were tested by the government by series of duels with 50 South Korean martial artists. Results were drastic, some of them killed and unconscious. It is revealed that this agent was skilled in a martial art developed with technology of Soviet Union and other martial arts, combined with ITF Taekwondo, named "Warfare Mass-Destruction Northern agent's ITF Taekwondo", or "Northern ITF Taekwondo" in short. As a counter, government developed Taekwondo based on WTF Taekwondo and with ideas from "Northern ITF", created the RE Taekwondo. This style is a perfect counter to ITF Taekwondo. The founder is revealed to be Jin Tae-Jin. History After Jin Tae-Jin's battle with the survived Northern agent was found successful, South Korea built a battalion of soldiers who practiced RE Taekwondo. However, Jin Tae-Jin was the only survivor after they went into North Korea and thus was the only one who knew how to use it. After 20 years, he trains his grandson Jin Mo-Ri in RE Taekwondo. Known Skills *'Bo-Bup (Way of Walking)': Basically it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously. *'Hoe Grab' (Kor: 호미걸이): It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighters faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent and uses the other leg to hit the opponent in the side of their head, completing the move. It can be used with variety of combinations with other skills including Spinning Top Kick. *'Hoe Hook (Guard Breaker)': It is used to break an opponent's guard by using Hoe Grab from above. Its Korean name is the same of Hoe Grab. *'Leg Hook': It is used to bring down an opponent by carrying down a high upon their shoulders. *'Spinning Top Kick' (Kor: 팽이차기): With one' s back towards the opponent, kick to the face while turning 360 degrees. *'Ground Drawer' (Kor:땅긋기): Grinds the floor with tip of user's foot while spinning. *'3rd Stance Hwechook' (Kor: 3단 회축): Executes normal hwechook in taekwondo three times in a row either from left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases. *'Dragon Seize' (Kor: 용잡기): Advanced version of Hoe Grab. Jumps up into high air while holding the victim's neck with Hoe Grab while spinning in high speed. The victim is then thrown into the ground with their head going downwards. *'Dragon Sign Hwechook' (Kor: 진회축): While charging, user concentrates their force on the foot which will execute the Hwechook, crushing the ground. When it is released, it creates a twister of impact. *'Sickle Kick': A technique performed by lowering ones leg onto an opponents rising limbs to prevent them from carrying out their attacks. It can also be used at the neck of the opponent like a sickle to flip the person. *'Scissor': A kick performed in a diagonal motion at the neck of a person forming a scissor shape as he legs go down. *'Axe': After jumping in the air then performing a spin while coming down with a foot stretched out horizontally a huge wave of air is generated. The force of this attack is great enough to split the ground. *'Baekdu': A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. *'Baek Rok': An upward kick performed to the opponents chin. Jin Tae-Jin has shown to be able to use it on any part of the body. *'Fangs': An attack performed by attacking with the elbows into in a downward direction *'Ground Slash': An kick performed on a down or nearly down opponent to get them back on their feet. *'Gor Yo': two horizontal kicks performed in quick succession at the head of the opponent. *'Rising Back Kick': A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent after turning his back in an vertical position. *'Truth Tornado': A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent, when being performed a swirl of wind is generated around the user and then concentrated around the leg and it generates a massive tornado after it connects with the opponent or target. *'Reverse Spin': A kick performed by instead of going forward goes backward. It can be performed both high and low and is also called Back Spin. *'Low Spin': A kick performed by faking a reverse high kick but by using the momentum of Leg hook is used to spin on the ground performing a kick at the legs. *'Front Spin': The opposite of the Reverse Spin performed high instead of low. *'Arang': A punch performed at the opponent that sends a shockwave through the opponent sending them flying away. *'Axe': A descending technique. While in the air, the user front flips creating a downward and then follows up with an axe kick. In the act of dropping his heel, it creates a wind force strong enough to damage multiple opponents in the path of the kick. *'Taebek': A stepping side kick to the body of the opponent. *'Soksa': A knee to the face or body of the opponent while still on the ground, unlike Baekdu which is a jumping technique. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Double Blue Dragon's Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. Later down his mastery of it becomes great enough to generate two dragons at the same time. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Ice Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Park Il-Pyo after observing the the turbulence created by by clash between his and Park Il-Pyo's kick, it is created by absorbing both the turbulence and Park Il-Pyo's fire kick and reversing it, making it pure cold wind. It was capable of completely destroying the ring and overwhelming the fire kick. *'Air Pressure': By clapping the user's hand together they generate a wave of air pressure that knocks the opponents unconscious or off balance. *'Renewal Front Kick': Based off the Northern Front kick, when executed the technique is capable of defeating at least 6 persons at once by kicking upwards into the air. *'Lowest Round Kick': This move is performed after dodging an opponents attack at the upper body by ducking to the ground. Using this force the user does a 180 round house kick that is parallel to the ground aim at the opponents feet. It is used to link to the Dragon Seize technique. *'True Round Kick': This move is performed when standing upright. When using this technique the user takes a stance and attacks using the force generated when the user does a 180 round house kick that is parallel to the ground aim at the opponents feet. It is so powerful that it is capable of wiping out an entire mountain. *'Goh-Ryuh': This technique employs a kick to the neck and head simultaneously using the base of the users feet. It effects is unknown due to the opponent not responding to the attack. *'Jin Tae-Jin Original: Sonic Kick': This is a technique used exclusively by Jin Tae-Jin. It is a kick delivered so fast that it breaks the sound barrier and goes supersonic. As it is a kick that uses air pressure it can be blocked so it is better to dodge. It can used as a long range attack and in combination with his other personal skill, Sonic Punch. *'Jin Tae-Jin Original: Sonic Punch': This is a technique used exclusively by Jin Tae-Jin. It is a punch delivered so fast that it breaks the sound barrier and goes supersonic. As it is a punch that uses air pressure it can be blocked so it is better to dodge. It can used as a long range attack and in combination with his other personal skill, Sonic Kick. Users *Jin Tae-Jin *Jin Mo-Ri *Park Il-Tae *Lee Geum-Do *Lee Eun-Do Relationships Ssam-Su Taekkyeon: During mission codename 'Gilgamesh', Jin Tae-Jin meets with Park Il-Tae in RE Taekwondo Force. Park Il-Tae uses skills and ideas from RE Taekwondo to strengthen weaknesses of Old-Way Taekkyeon. Thus, a lot of skills in Ssam-su Taekkyeon resemble skills in RE Taekwondo. Northern ITF Taekwondo: RE Taekwondo was developed as a counter to ITF Taekwondo. Jin Tae-Jin is seen enraged when Mo-Ri mentions on the phone to have seen a guy (Gang Man-Suk) who uses Northern ITF. Full Contact Karate: One of the seniors of Han Dae-Wi was shown telling Dae-Wi to kill whoever uses RE Taekwondo. However, Han Dae-Wi does not obey and regards him as 'senile old man ordering to kill people in 21st century'. Characteristics Like real life Taekwon do RE Taekwondo owns a wide variety of kicks aimed at the upper parts of the body using rotation of the body as a source of power. However, the users of this martial art often utilizes a full arsenal of punches not seen in real life Taekwondo along with the softness/hardness concept of Chinese martial arts and the "bobbing and weaving" of boxing (whether or not this is just Jin Mori is not shown). RE Taekwondo also has many take downs that often start with the "hook" kick snaring the victim with the back of the leg in the limbs or the head making them lose balance. Gallery 06-05-2012 12-00-26 AM.jpg 05-05-2012 11-50-45 PM.jpg 6-10-2012 1-11-39 AM.jpg 6-10-2012 1-12-16 AM.jpg 6-10-2012 1-13-05 AM.jpg 6-10-2012 1-12-45 AM.png Hoe Hook.JPG 3rd Stance Hwechook.JPG Ground Drawer.JPG Hoe Grab.png Spinning Top Kick.png 6-22-2012 7-50-15 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-49-20 PM.jpg RE Taekwondo6.jpg 7-26-2012 11-54-48 AM.jpg Hwechook10.png Dragon10.png ReFrontkick.png|Front Kick Air Pressure.png|Air Pressure Trueroundkick.png Sonic punch&kick.png Sonic Punch after.png Lowestgroundkick.png Goh Ryuh.png Category:Martial Arts